Crushed
by The Nearly Missed
Summary: It's Christmas day at Wammy's, and all the hubbub has subsided. The orphanage is in a peaceful silence, until Mello speaks up. Oneshot. Read&Review!


**A/N: Heyo, fanfiction-ers! Here's another little one-shot for you. The idea came to me from a bizarre dream I had. The only difference is that Near went outside, and the toy in question was a five-foot sock monkey doll. Don't ask me. I'd place ages around 5-7, Near being 5. (:  
**

**Oh, and Death Note I do not own. Nor Nintendo DS.  
**

* * *

Christmas. The setting sun glistened on the fresh blanket of snow outside, on any surface. There was a tall, lit-up Christmas tree in the sitting room. Two long, corduroy sofas lined two sides of the room, a clear picture window and matching chair on another. There was a gigantic hand-woven rug on the floor, a mish-mosh of oranges and tans and blues.

Only a few of the students of Wammy's House remained in the room. Matt was on one of the couches, playing one of the new games for his Nintendo DS. Sage was on the floor on her stomach, drawing in a sketch book with colored pencils that had been unwrapped earlier in the day. Mello sat in the chair, sideways, reading one of the books he'd been given.

All was silent as the three were engrossed in their activities. Near walked through the doorway on the far side of the room and looked upon the three other genii. Mello glanced up from his book. "Whaddya want, sheepy?"

Near's face jerked around to face the blond. His voice also attracted the attention of the other two children in the room. "Nothing. I was just admiring the silence. I am on my way to the dining hall to wait for dinner." He clutched his shiny red robot in his hands as he spoke. It was a gift from the holiday as well.

Mello noticed this. "You like your robot from Santy Claus?" His voice seemed to mock Near, wearing a grin to match.

Near, if it were possible, tightened his grip on the toy. "Yes. May I ask what you are trying to say, Mello?" His eyes showed the slightest bit of skepticism as the albino stared at the blond in front of him.

Sage flipped her sketchbook closed and crept stealthily out of the room, towards the dining hall. Matt watched her go longingly. _Lucky, _he thought.

Mello rolled his eyes. "What do you think? Santa Claus doesn't exist."

Near's eyes widened, if only by a millimeter. His voice slowed, "What do you mean? Santa Claus most definitely exists."

Mello smiled. "Is that so? Can you explain why my bookmark is a receipt from that bookstore in town, when my gift was supposedly from 'Santa?'" He waved the sheet of thin paper at Near.

The albino's mouth tightened to a straight line. "Maybe Santa wanted you to be able to return it if you didn't like it?"

He replaced the paper in his book, closing it. Mello stood and looked down at Near. "No. Roger bought it. It has his name at the bottom. Just face it; your precious Santa Claus isn't real."

Near bit the inside of his lip. It couldn't be so! Santa was real, he was sure of it. Where else could all of the presents have come from? Could Roger really buy all of the gifts all of Wammy's House? Despite his best attempts, he felt his eyes begin to water.

Matt sighed and snapped his DS closed after saving the game. If Near was showing emotion, this ought'a be good.

Sure enough, Near dropped his robot and ran down the hallway, into the dining room. Delightful aromas had begun to drift in. Mello snorted in victory, and Matt bent down to pick up the abandoned toy. "Aw. Poor Near," he said, looking at the brilliant design of the robot. Its lights flashed when he pressed a button on the back. He glance at Mello, then scooped up his DS and made his way toward the awaiting Christmas dinner and the upset albino.

Mello turned his palms up questioningly at Matt's look. "What?"

Matt found Near sitting beside the back door, next to the coat rack. His eyes showed a tiny bit of pink, and his cheeks were damp with tears. "Sorry about Mello, Near. He really doesn't know what he's talking about some days," Matt said apologetically. He reached out his hand and helped Near up. He put the robot in his hand and began to turn away.

Near stopped him with a trembling, "Thanks, Matt."

The gamer looked back over his shoulder and saw the albino smile. He nodded and smiled back. "Any time, Near. Oh, and by the way? Santa does exist."


End file.
